


you need to hear me out

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: FIx It, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto hadn't planned to crash Imayoshi Shouichi's wedding, really. But he has an invitation and a sense of regret about how things ended years ago. What the hell, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need to hear me out

**Author's Note:**

> have you heard the song speak now by taylor swift? that's where the plot is ripped from. reposted from tumblr but still for kate, who i blame imahana on in general. i wish i were sorry for how i associate tswift and imahana but i'm not.
> 
>  
> 
> _I know you wish it was me_  
>  you wish it was me  
> don’t you?

His suit itches, itches a lot, and he wonders for the millionth time what he’s even doing. He and Shouichi—they’d ended things out of necessity. Shouichi has always been destined for a family arranged marriage. The two of them, what they had, was never going to be enough to change that. Shouichi had even asked as much, had said, “Makoto, let’s leave, we can do this.” But Hanamiya has never wanted to be responsible for someone else, doesn’t want to be the cause of a familial rift.

But he’s in his suit, clutching an invitation to a wedding, and he’s never been this nervous. Hanamiya hasn’t seen Shouichi in two years, despite Shouichi’s attempts to track him down. He’s never wanted to see Shouichi with someone else, to see him think about someone else and look happy. Hanamiya has always thought they would end up together, even if he didn’t do anything, but the invitation in his hands states otherwise, given the unfamiliar name written there. _Please join us as we…_ The ink smudges under his fingertips, hands sweaty.

This is the kind of thing that only happens in movies and the thought that Shouichi will laugh is almost enough to get him to leave now. But it’s been two long, miserable years of being without Shouichi and he has to try this. He squares his shoulders, drawing on the years of memories, and enters the church. Hanamiya presents his invitation to the person immediately inside. “Are you a friend of the bride or the groom, sir?”

“Groom,” he says. There’s a moment of hesitation, as the person digs through papers and seating charts.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t see your name.”

It had been Shouichi’s writing on the envelope; she must not have known. And then found out and been mad, he guesses. He’s not sure he would’ve invited himself in her position. Hanamiya turns on his nicest smile, one that’s almost convincing. “Ah, well, I have an invitation. I’ll just sit in the very back.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, but he takes back his invitation just in case someone tries to stop him. Hanamiya pulls open the door to the interior of the church and picks out the groom side easily; there’s a few people that look vaguely familiar from high school. Shouichi is nowhere to be seen, and he’s glad of that. Hanamiya doesn’t want Shouichi to see him now, not when he’s still vacillating on what to do. There’s a row of folding chairs behind the last row of pews, and he sits down in the farthest corner. If nothing else, he can make a quick escape when the scene becomes too nauseating.

The church is filling up, and Hanamiya looks at his invitation again, presses his fingers across the characters of Shouichi’s name. He remembers when Shouichi proposed to him, and how Hanamiya had wanted to say yes but said no. “Your parents,” he’d said, even while Shouichi pleaded with him. “I don’t care about that,” Shouichi had said, but Hanamiya didn’t want Shouichi to throw away everything for him.

He crumples the invitation in his fist, mad at himself for still loving Shouichi and hoping Shouichi could do the same.

There’s movement towards the front of the room: a priest, and Hanamiya recognizes Susa Yoshinori. Then Shouichi is taking his place at the altar and Hanamiya cannot do this. Seeing him is enough to make memories spin around in his head. Their first kiss, then they were in middle school and couldn’t handle it. Their first real kiss, in high school, after Touou beat Kirisaki Daiichi and Hanamiya had been so furious but Shouichi had laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

He jerks his head down, worried Shouichi will see him now and try to say something. Or worse, he won’t say anything at all. Hanamiya could still leave probably, there’s a side exit, and he could be gone before anything happens. The music starts, something he knows is objectively beautiful but mostly aggravates him, and Hanamiya knows he’s not going anywhere.

She’s beautiful, he guesses, if she happens to be your type. She’s not Hanamiya’s type and he doesn’t think she’s Shouichi’s type either. Her whole ensemble grates on him: the smile so large that it has to be fake, a dress so elaborate it must have taken months to make, and her tottering walk that indicates heels too high to be comfortable. The engagement ring on her finger is large and expensive, and Hanamiya hates her for every reason he can think of. It's not fair to her, but Hanamya has never pretended to be someone who worries about fairness.

He fumbles in his pants pocket, pulls out the promise ring Shouichi gave him in high school. When they were naive enough to think they could change the world. Hanamiya is older now, and he knows naivety can’t change anything. That’s why he said no years later, when Shouichi actually proposed.

Time is running out, and he slips the promise ring onto his finger. It feels right there; it always has. The priest is talking, starting the ceremony, since the bride has arrived at the altar. Hanamiya has to do this.

He stands up and coughs. It’s weak sounding, and he can hear the swivel of everyone in the church turning to look at him. Hanamiya doesn’t look at them. He doesn’t care what any of them think of him.

Shouichi stares at him, and for once, his eyes are wide and expression shocked. “Shouichi,” he says. He doesn’t have a speech planned out for this. He’d thought maybe he’d say something and then everything after that would fall into place. “Don’t do this,” he says. “I still love you.” There’s scandalized gasps now, and the bride is turning an unbecoming shade of purple.

Shouichi drops his head, and Hanamiya’s heart gutters. He’ll stand there until Shouichi tells him to go, because he has to hear this from him. “I love you too, Makoto,” Shouichi says, raising his head, smile evident.

The church erupts in noise, and Hanamiya can see Shouichi’s parents in the front row. His father looks furious but his mother is smiling like she expected this all along. Maybe there’s hope on that front, too.

“Outside,” Hanamiya says, and Shouichi nods. Hanamiya takes off before anyone can grab him and start to yell. The sunlight hits his face as the doors swing open. It’s a nice church, out in the country, and there has to be a back door.

He’s running towards the back of the church, and Shouichi is coming out of the back door. “Thank you,” Shouichi says, pulling him in. “Thank you for coming back for me.” Shouichi kisses him, and Hanamiya doesn’t care a bit about all the chaos they’ve caused. They were always supposed to end up together.


End file.
